Kagome, Dominatrix!
by NOMIFAIRY
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru made a bet over 50 years ago that neither male would take a mate. The first to do so must let the other have sex with said mate. Now Inuyasha has lost that bet and Sesshoumaru reminds him of the prize. Will Kagome agree to it?
1. The bet

I have just a few things before I begin:

I don't own Inuyasha, he owns me.

Please enjoy my story. I started writing it as a gift to KattsEyeDemon, my neechan. It's a one shot, kind of, because this story will only have a few chapters in it. The characters are kinda OOC, but hey? Who cares, right?

Rating- well, there are lots of limes in here, some lemons, a little bit of slash, foul language, and any other odd rating you could think of.

Ok, now that that's done, please enjoy my fic!

Inuyasha walked into Kagome's house after jumping in the well after her. Going up the stairs, he spotted Sota coming out of his sister's bedroom. "How is she?" he asked. Sota jumped to see Inuyasha suddenly there, then said, "She is upset. What did your brother say to her?" Inuyasha grinned, then caught himself and said, for Sota's benefit, "you don't want to know." He walked past Sota and opened the door to Kagome's room. She looked up, expecting Sota, but instead saw Inuyasha. "Get out!" she screamed.

"I can't believe you told your brother that. And how could you allow him to say such things about me? And ask me to sleep with him too? What is wrong with your family?" Seeing that Inuyasha wasn't making a move from his spot, she got up and ran to him, hitting him on the chest. She did this over and over, while he just stood there and grinned. "Are you done there, Kagome?" he asked. "Are you ready to let me explain?" She stopped, then shrugged her shoulders and sat on the bed. "I'm listening." She told him.

"Well, to begin, he wasn't asking you to sleep with him alone. I told him that I had mated you and he reminded me of our deal. You see, over fifty years ago, we both said that we would never mate. So we made the bet that the first to do so had to let his mate fuck the other. And I mated first, so he thought that you had agreed to sleep with him. But, he figured you wouldn't want to sleep with him alone, so he suggested a threesome. You, him, and me. Well, your reaction wasn't what he planned. But if you don't want to do it, then I will tell him no."

"No!" She yelled. "Don't do that. I do like the idea, but the way he suggested it, like it was common to screw his brother's mate, I just, well, didn't like it. I do like the idea of having you and your brother. If he is half as good as you, then I am all for it." "So" he grinned, "are you willing to be the whore for me and Sesshoumaru?" She smiled, and said "yes. I can't believe I am going to do this, but yes." Well," said Inuyasha, "he's waiting for us at his place. We just have to meet him there to begin our fun."

She grinned, then went to her closet, saying, "just let me do something first. I'll meet you at the well in ten minutes." He nodded and left, wondering what she was going to do. Probably going to take her pill, than take a quick shower to get rid of the smell of horses." He thought. In her room, Kagome was changing into a leather outfit that left nothing to the imagination. She thought that the brothers would like it. She searched her closet for the dominatrix whip her mother had giving her for Christmas. 'Ah. Here it is.' She thought as she admired the nine-foot long whip made out of rawhide.

She curled it up, attached it to her back, and then put on her normal clothes so as to not ruin the 'surprise'. She couldn't wait for the fun to begin. Inuyasha waited at the well for seven minutes and thirteen seconds. When Kagome showed up, he took her hand and they jumped through the well together. At the other side, she climbed onto his back and they took off. Arriving at Sesshoumaru's castle, Kagome climbed down from Inuyasha's back and gasped. She'd forgotten how big his house was.

They walked up the steps and went inside. It took them half an hour just to make it to the bedroom, but when they did, Sesshoumaru came out and greeted them. He looked to Inuyasha for conformation. Seeing Inuyasha nod, he smiled, then led her by the elbow into the room and motioned for his brother to shut the door. "So," he asked, "are you ready for an experience that you will never forget?" She smirked, then said "yeah, but I have a surprise for the both of you. Of course, you have to earn it." Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha, who shrugged and sat on the bed. After the brothers had sat down, Kagome smiled seductively, and then took off her outer layer of clothing.

**(breaths deepl**y) Ok, I know that it's very short, but it gets you interested, ne? Well, click the little button (please) and review. Why, you say? That's easy! Reviews make me type write faster, type faster, and update more often.


	2. Stripper Kagome

Thanks to all of my loyal fans and reviewers! I was so pleased when I got reviews. I posted this story on two other websites, and on one of them i got over 500 hits! My stepmom thinks that i have a secret boyfriend or something because I have been so happy this past week. Anyway, for those who love this story, here is chapter two-

Chapter two-

As Kagome slowly revealed the tight leather outfit, she could hear them breath in sharply. She shed her pants, then her shirt, watching their reaction. Sesshoumaru barked, and Inuyasha yipped in reply. She blinked, surprised that Inuyasha knew the Inu-youkai language. She recovered from her slight shock and grinned. 'I can be surprising, too' She thought, as she reached for the whip tied behind her back. She uncoiled the whip, snapping it in the air, satisfied at the sharp cracks that ensued.

"So," she said, "What about a little fun before we begin, hmm? What would you do for a little piece of me? Would you go beyond the comfort zones, and embrace the pain?" Every sentence was punctuated with a crack of the whip. Sesshoumaru whined, so low that Kagome barely heard it. Inuyasha looked at his brother, then at Kagome. It seemed as if he saw her in a totally new light, the light of domination. "Well?" Kagome asked. "I don't hear an answer." Another crack of the whip, all eyes on it as it danced through the air.

Sesshoumaru turned to his half brother, a look of slight jealousy and awe on his face, and said "Brother, if you hadn't taken her as your mate already, I would take her where she stands." Kagome was secretly pleased, although she didn't show it, and Inuyasha looked confused. "What do you mean, Sesshoumaru, that you would take Kagome?" He asked. The full demon chuckled, an odd sound coming from the normally stoic demon. "I enjoy certain pain. I could care less about 'comfort zones'. I believe this will be a very enjoyable experience. I approve your choice of mate, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha grinned and replied, "I agree with you completely. About the pain and the comfort, I mean. And, um, thanks for your approval, I think." Turning back to Kagome, he said slyly "I think you need to punish us. We've been bad." Sesshoumaru caught on to what his brother was doing and said "Oh yes. Very bad indeed." Kagome smiled sadistically and snapped the whip in front of Inuyasha, but not touching him. 'Note to self, make him wear buttons next time.' She thought. 'Next time? Where exactly did that thought come from?'

She turned to Sesshoumaru, who she noticed _was _wearing buttons on his shirt. 'Thank Kami for small favors' She thought briefly as she set about taking his shirt off with her whip. She flicked her wrist one, two, three times, and the buttons clinked as they fell on the floor. Inuyasha looked on and thought 'Mental note: Wear buttons next time. Damn! If Kagome knew I was thinking about a next time she would kill me!' Kagome snapped her whip once more, and Sesshoumaru's shirt was off. The demon looked down and couldn't help but admire the skill with which the miko wielded the weapon.

"I see I am forced to repeat myself. I said, what would you do for a piece of me?" Inuyasha stood up and undressed. The sight of her hanyou naked was nearly her undoing, so to distract herself, she turned to the youkai. "Sesshoumau, you undress as well." She could see the slight rage in his eyes. He was, after all, the Lord of the West, and not one to be taking orders from a mere human. Kagome cracked the whip at Sesshoumaru, who didn't even flinch, and sighed. "Guess it's just you and me, Inuyasha." She saw the hanyou step forward eagerly only to run head on into his brother. A very nude brother.

Apparently Sesshoumaru didn't want to be left out, so he used his demonic speed to undress and move in front of Kagome, facing his brother. Inuyasha grunted softly at the impact. Kagome had to shake her head to clear the image of the two of them kissing. 'Wow, where did that come from?' She wondered. 'Anyway, let's see what he's bringing to this party.' "Turn around." She told Sesshoumaru. He complied, making Kagome gasp aloud. "Holy Kami!" (Guess what _she's_ exclaiming over.)

Sesshoumaru watched her face with amusement. Inuyasha saw Kagome looking down, and wondered what she was staring at. He circled around to get a peek at Sesshoumaru, and that snapped Kagome out of her little funk. "Well, since your so eager, Yasha, come here." She cracked the whip by his head (not the one on his shoulders) to make him obey. He came over and made as if to kiss her, but she put a hand up. Inuyasha's tongue slipped between her fingers instead. She smiled her evil little smile, and right then and there he knew he was going to have to earn his enjoyment. "On your knees, dog." Inuyasha complied, kneeling on the floor.

The closeness of her sex was driving his senses crazy. He knew he had to have her soon, or he would die of need. Sesshoumaru noticed his brother's nose twitch and barely suppressed a grin. Kagome also noticed the twitch of Inuyasha's nose, and did grin. "Sesshoumaru, come to me." She said. He was a little hesitant, so she snapped the whip to show her impatience. He was aware of the slash across his hip, exactly parallel to his hip stripe. He moaned at the feeling, his member becoming hard and swollen. He stalked over to Kagome, enjoying her hard breathing and his brother's gasp of amazement as his "equipment" got even bigger. 'I had thought he was already hard. I can't believe he wasn't!' Kagome thought.

"Inuyasha," She said, motioning to Sesshoumaru, "Help your brother with that."

Ok, chapter two up and running, chapter three will be under way soon. (Hopefully) Remember: reviews make me happy, but they also inspire me to type faster! Chapter three will have a little slash in it, because Kagome said so.


	3. Wam! Bam! Thank you, Ma'am!

Kagome, D! Chapter three-

* * *

Recap from the last chapter-

"Inuyasha," She said, motioning to Sesshoumaru, "Help your brother with that."

* * *

This chapter-

Kagome saw the astonished look on Inuyasha's face as she gave her command. She figured that he needed a little encouragement, so she cracked the whip. Nothing happened, so she cracked the whip again, but this time across his ass. He moaned, and his hips bucked forward. "Unless you wish to displease me, you _will_ obey." She said. She flicked the whip again, and Inuyasha knee-walked over to his brother. Sesshoumaru just looked down at Inuyasha, not showing any concern or surprise. He had been with both males and females in the past, so anything the miko wanted him to do, he most likely had done it before.

He would enjoy his little brother's mouth, and then later his brother's mate. He had no worries because all he had to do was what came naturally to him. He was brought out of his thoughts by Kagome's voice. "Go ahead, Inuyasha, what are you waiting for?" Inuyasha thought 'just you wait.' Before reaching out with his right hand. He took tentative hold of his brother, making sesshoumaru buck. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, waiting for instructions. She sighed before saying "Take it in your mouth, Yasha. Taste your brother. You will be rewarded, I promise."

With that, she snapped the whip, striking them both in the same shot. The demon bucked, and the hanyou got a mouthful. Inuyasha swirled his tongue around a little before removing his mouth. 'He tastes…kinda tangy. I like it.' He thought, taking his brother in his mouth once more. He licked from root to tip, pressing his tongue into the little slit at the head. Sesshoumaru bucked, the only indication that Inuyasha was doing something right. Inuyasha deep throated him, using his tongue to swipe at his balls.

He had to back up for air, but he got an idea, and as soon as he could get a breath, he was back down on his brother. This time, he hummed a tune from Kagome's time, a fast paced one. He pulled off again, and looked Sesshoumaru in the eye. Sesshoumaru knew that look; it was one of determination. Inuyasha began licking the head, alternating between a swirling motion and dipping his tongue into the slit. He reached behind his brother and grabbed his ass, using it as an anchor to pull him forward. He relaxed his throat, once again pulling Sesshoumaru deep. His brother started shaking and he knew that he was close.

He pulled out and looked at Kagome, who said breathlessly "Take his essence, Inuyasha." He nodded and swiped his brother's hands. They were trying to relieve the pressure, but Inuyasha was having none of that. The hanyou slowly started pumping, increasing his speed gradually. When he could tell that he was about to burst, he took Sessoumaru in his mouth, swallowing quickly to make sure he got all of the seed pouring from his brother. Sesshoumaru never made a sound, but Inuyasha was expecting that. Never have any of the demon's past lovers been able to make him moan or cry out.

When Sesshoumaru's member stopped pulsing, Inuyasha turned once again to Kagome and said "That wasn't half bad. In fact, I kinda liked it. I can see now why you enjoy it so much, at least." He crawled over to her and added "So, where's my reward then, master?" Kagome smiled evilly at the word 'master', and moved over to the brothers. She grabbed Inuyasha's hair, pulling him to her. When their lips met, she moaned. 'I can taste Sesshoumaru on him' she thought. Never breaking the kiss, she reached down and found Inuyasha's swollen member. He moaned when she started pumping him slowly.

She kept that pace until he started whimpering, then she sped up. She leaned down and took her mate in her mouth. He tried to buck, but she grabbed his hips and held them there. She sucked for all it was worth, bringing him to climax quickly. Inuyasha moaned and spilled his seed into her mouth. She sat up and licked her lips. "Now for the real fun" she whispered. She stood, motioning for the brothers to get on the bed again. When they were situated comfortably, she flung the whip across the room, striking the wall. That got their attention, so she very slowly started squeezing out of the leather outfit, tossing each piece across the room to join the whip.

She swayed her hips to imaginary music. Her strip tease was doing its job, because she could see the demons harden again. "Ready already, are we, boys?" she teased as she dipped and removed the final piece of her outfit. It joined the rest in a heap on the floor. Inuyasha moved to stroke himself, but Kagome got there first, popped his hand. "Nah ah ahhhhhh. Bad boy. Now Sesshoumaru gets the first prize." With that, she leaned down and planted her lips firmly on the youkai's.

She gasped when he pulled her on the bed, and he used full advantage of that to ravage her mouth with his tongue. He allowed his youkai to take over. Inuyasha whined a few minutes later, feeling left out. Kagome pulled away, causing Sesshoumaru to growl. She growled back, snapping him back to himself. "Ok boys. Who goes first?" Inuyasha said "Well, I AM your mate, so I should go first. Then again, this is my brother's first time with you…so I don't know. You decide, Kagome." She grinned and said "Ok, then. How about you first, Inuyasha?"

Sesshoumaru growled, and Kagome turned to him and said "Right." Sesshoumaru's eyes lit up, and he pulled Kagome to him, whispering in her ear. "That's perfect! You have NO idea how long he has been asking for that." She exclaimed. "Ok, Inuyasha. This is how it's going down. Your brother will bottom, and you will top." "What? You mean that you aren't even going to join? That's not fair!" Sesshoumaru popped his little brother on the back of the head and told him "You moron. Stop acting like a petulant child and pay attention. I will bottom, Kagome will middle, and you will top. Get it?"

At Inuyasha's nod he said "Good." Inuyasha started to say something else, only to be stopped by Kagome in a heated kiss. "Shhhhhh. No more talky talky. More hanky panky." She said in a low whisper. His hands moved to roam all over her body, and he barely stopped himself from taking her right then. He moved to prepare her, but was stopped by his brother. Inuyasha looked up questioningly, but understanding blossomed in his eyes when Sesshoumaru pressed a vial of oil into his hand. He poured a large pool of oil onto his hand, spreading it over his now throbbing member.

Inuyasha moved his hand over Kagome's ass, smearing the oil over the ring of muscle that lay there. Sesshoumaru lay down on the bed. "When you are done preparing her," he said, "I will enter her." He received nods all around. Inuyasha pressed one of his oil-slicked fingers to her tight passage, letting her get used to the feel before moving it in and out. Kagome moaned, thinking 'This…feels…so…good…so…right…' Inuyasha added a second finger, pumping his hands in a scissoring motion. It wasn't long before she was pushing back against his hand and whimpering. Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha's wrist and said "It's time."

Inuyasha nodded before pulling his fingers out and helping Kagome to a position above Sesshoumaru, who told her "I will go slow." She snorted and replied "I'm not some village virgin here. You don't have to go slow." Sesshouamru gave an exasperated look to his brother before saying "You are not used to one of my size. As you can see, I am bigger than Inuyasha. You may feel pain." "Oh." Was all she said in reply. She reached down and positioned his cock, then slowly lowered herself onto him. Sesshoumaru had to restrain himself, because he wanted nothing more than to thrust up into her.

When he was fully sheathed inside her, he motioned for Inuyasha to join them. The hanyou moved over to Kagome and pushed her forward. She used full advantage of that position to lave Sesshoumaru's nipples with her tongue. Inuyasha slowly entered her, pausing every few moments to allow Kagome's body to get used to the intrusion. When they were both completely inside her, they stopped, letting her savor the sensation of have two powerful men so deep within her. Kagome wiggled, eliciting a moan from Inuyasha. "Move, damn it!" she begged them.

The demons complied, causing Kagome to shudder, her senses overwhelmed. They started at a slow pace, but soon moved faster as they needed more friction. Sesshoumaru reached around her and lay his hands on her ass, following his brother's example from earlier and using it to thrust himself deeper each time. Inuyasha saw this and moved his hands to her breasts. The result was that Kagome ended up wrapped in the demon brothers. Inuyasha moaned, driving himself into her with as much force as he could muster, thinking 'I'm not going to last much longer.'

He moved his fingers over her nipples, her gasps bringing him closer to the edge. He looked at his brother, noticing the rapture in his eyes, and knowing that he would not utter a sound. An idea came to him, and he leaned forward to whisper in Kagome's ear "Sesshoumaru will not make a sound unless you make him. In all the lovers he has had, none have been able to make him cry out." Kagome nodded to show that she understood.

She leaned down and started lavishing attention on his neck, licking, biting, and sucking. Sesshoumaru clenched his teeth, unwilling to express pleasure out loud. She moved her tongue down to lick and bite his nipples, only stopping to switch. 'Tough nut to crack.' She thought. That gave her an idea, and she moved her hand down to where all three were joined, touching there briefly before moving to caress Sesshoumaru's balls. She rolled between her fingers and felt how close he was.

Inuyasha felt Kagome's hand brush their joining place, and that was the final push for him. His body tensed, and he stopped moving. Kagome twisted around and captured his mouth with hers, riding out his orgasm with him. He finished and pulled out, moving to the edge of the bed. He watched as Kagome took control. She pushed down on Sesshoumaru's hips, pressing them into the bed. He could move if he truly wanted to, due to the fact that he was much stronger than her, but he allowed her to hold him down. She set a slow pace and moved her hands from his hips to his chest, tweaking his nipples.

She could feel him steadily coming closer to the edge, and right before he plunged, she leaned over and bit him in the junction where his neck met his shoulder while at the same time raking her hands down his sides violently enough to draw blood. She wasn't disappointed. As he yelled Kagome's name, he went into hyper-speed, moving very fast inside of her. Kagome went over the edge with him, shouting his name and Inuyasha's. Inuyasha watched as they rode the waves of their orgasm together, moaning into each other's arms. He felt an intense satisfaction, as it was HIS mate that made Sesshoumaru lose control and voice his release, when so many before her had not been able to.

Kagome got up, silently mourning the emptiness she suddenly felt. She made her way to the washroom, grabbing her clothes on the way out. Inuyasha put his fire rat back on and offered his kimono to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru tried to say no, but couldn't speak, so he settled for shaking his head. "Rendered speechless, huh?" Inuyasha teasingly asked. Sesshoumaru scowled before nodding. "Yeah," Inuyasha replied, sitting on the edge of the bed to wait for Kagome, "That happened to me the first time too." Kagome came out of the washroom, nodding happily to the two demons on the bed.

"So Inuyasha, what do we do now that we've settled your bet?" The hanyou blinked and replied "We should go back to Edo and rejoin the others." Kagome nodded and turned to Sesshoumaru. "Thanks for the fun. We should do it again sometime." Sesshoumaru smiled slightly and nodded. Kagome gathered up her leather outfit and whip, putting them in her small pack and put that on her back. She followed Inuyasha out. After they left the room, Sesshoumaru wrapped a sheet around his lower half and staggered to the window. He watched quietly as his brother and his wonderful mate disappeared in the distance.

From the next room, peering into a hole cleverly cut into the wall, nineteen year old Rin sat back and thought 'Best birthday present ever!'

* * *

Ok guys, tell me what you thought. That was the first lemon I have ever written. Was there enough detail? I am very sorry it took so long, but I had to figure out what to write and how to write it. I am finally finished! The last part is there for a reason. I wanted to leave the story open because I am thinking about writing a sequel. Let me know what you think, and tell me if I should write a sequel. If I do, it will be all one chapter, none of this three parts mess. Review, please! 


End file.
